marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
Iron Man is a film set within the LEGO MCU. It is the third film of Phase 1. Characters Protagonists * Stark Enterprises (First appearance) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (First appearance) ** Pepper Potts (First appearance) ** Howard Stark (Only appearance; dies) * Maria Stark (Only appearance; dies) * James Rhodes (First appearance) * Edwin Jarvis (First appearance) * Yo Hinsen (Only appearance; dies) * The X-Men (First appearance; cameo) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) (First appearance; cameo) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) (First appearance; cameo) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) (First appearance; cameo) ** The Beast (Hank McCoy) (First appearance; cameo) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) (First appearance; cameo) Antagonists * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) (First appearance) * Hammer Industries (First appearance) ** Justin Hammer (First appearance) * al-Qaeda (First appearance) ** General Fang (Only appearance) * Blizzard (Donald Gill) (Mentioned) Plot In 1979, at the height of the Cold War, up-and-coming industrialist Howard Stark, C.E.O. of Stark Enterprises, reveals plans for a revolutionary prosthetic suit of armor to be used in hospitals during a technological expo in Japan. However, billionaire industrialist Justin Hammer brings up the possibility of weaponizing the suit, Howard declines the offer, citing the current conflicts in the Middle East as reason for not adding to the growing weapons' development industry. Upon Howard's departure from the expo, Hammer sends expert mercenary Tony Masters to steal Stark's plans for the suit. Masters infiltrates Stark's penthouse in Los Angeles and breaks into his study. However, Stark's wife, Maria, discovers Masters' robbery and attempts to stop him, but is mortally wounded. Howard soon arrives and tries to fight off Masters while the Starks' butler, Edwin Jarvis, tends to Maria's injuries. However, Howard is killed in the struggle and escapes without the plans just as the authorities arrive. Maria dies from loss of blood, leaving Howard and Maria's young son, Tony, under the care of Edwin Jarvis. 29 years later, Tony, now an adult and head of Stark Enterprises, the largest munitions' company in the world, agrees to go on a trip to Pakistan in order to demonstrate a new type of missile for the U.S. military; the Jericho. However, during the initial test, Stark's and the squad of marines sent to protect him are attacked by agents of al-Qaeda. Stark is the only survivor of the ambush and is taken into custody by the terrorists. After being taken to their cave, Stark is ordered by the chief general, Fang, a Chinese defector to al-Qaeda, to construct a model of the Jericho for the terrorists along with blueprints that could be used for mass production, in exchange for his freedom. He is placed in a prison cell with Yo Hinsen, a fellow Chinese inventor who was kidnapped on ransom by the organization. During the production of the missile, Stark has a heart attack which causes him to collapse. Hinsen performs surgery and discovers that Stark has pieces of shrapnel from the ambush that led to his capture lodged in his upper ribcage, slowly edging towards his heart. Hinsen then reveals to Stark that he had been working on a new type of fusion generator called an arc reactor prior to his own capture. Hinsen constructs a miniature-ized version of the reactor and implants it into Stark's chest, giving out a magnetic field which prevents the shrapnel from reaching his heart. With Stark saved, both he and Yinsen realize that Fang won't abide to his promise of freedom and begin plotting for a way to escape. They begin construction of a mechanical suit of armor from spare parts from the missile. However, Fang becomes suspicious of Stark and Yinsen's work and orders his men to check on their project. With the armor nearly completed, but not yet fully done, Yinsen, against Stark's protests, tries to buy themselves enough time. He runs out into the hallway and allows Fang's men to shoot him. Enraged, Stark puts on the suit and engages the al-Qaeda agents, killing a huge majority of them before escaping. Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, a friend of Tony's, is sent in to intercept Stark, unbeknownst to his identity, and in the resulting air battle, they crash land in the middle of the desert. Rhodes attacks Stark with a gun, but he reveals his identity. With Stark's suit low on energy, they are set upon by members of an al-Qaeda search party, causing them to flee. Stark later reveals his identity to Rhodes in an effort to dissuade his distrust for the iron-clad hero. Eventually, the duo reach a U.S. military outpost in Baku and are both flown back to the United States. Recognizing how much damage his weapons can do, Stark announces to the world that Stark Enterprises will no longer engage in the production of military-grade weapons, a move not favored by the majority of the Stark board of directors. However, Tony does tell the board about plans for a final weapon, but that this one will be used as a means of defense, rather than war. Although he is pressed on what he means by this, Tony denies explanation, and states that he will only reveal it upon it's completion. Tony soon begins construction on a suit of mechanized armor, inspired by the one he and Hinsen built in Pakistan. The earliest attempts fail or are not of Tony's content. In his frustration on how he would design the suit, he uncovers his father's blueprints for the medical suit that his dad was working on prior to his death. Basing the design of the new armor off of that, Tony constructs a skinnier, more streamlined version of the suit. Initially grey, Tony tests the armor out, initially stopping a tech heist at the docks. However, when he flies high into the sky over New York to test how long the thrusters will last for before stalling, the armor freezes in the stratosphere and Tony falls back to Earth, crashing on a beach. Stark then humiliatingly retreats back to his lab to continue work on the armor. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer takes note of Tony's pulling out of the weapons' industry, decides to take advantage of the situation by placing himself on top. However, during Tony's stopping of the tech thieves at the docks the night beforehand, recognizes the armor as being the one designed by Howard Stark in the '70s. Believing that the individual in the suit may be tied to Stark, Hammer hires Tony Masters, now going by the professional name of "Taskmaster", to discover and eliminate this person. Tony's assistant, Pepper Potts soon discovers Tony's armor, which causes Tony to reveal the intent behind his armor; to help save the people he put in harm's way. While Pepper admires this new change of heart in Tony's mind, she is highly skeptical if it will work and worries for his safety. At the same time, Taskmaster infiltrates Stark Enterprises and discovers blueprint plans for the armor and steals them. Along the way, Jarvis spots Masters and informs Stark of the break-in. Tony suits up and confronts Masters just as he's about to escape. However, due to Stark's inexperience in combat, Masters easily defeats him and escapes. Stark soon follows Taskmaster upon discovering a dagger dropped by the villain during their fight, indicating that his technology was given to him by Justin Hammer. In his civilian guise, Stark sets up a meeting with Hammer to verify his suspicions, which are furthered when Masters appears, disguised as Hammer's bodyguard. Much later, Stark witnesses an al-Qaeda garrison attacking Hinsen's village. Deciding to make up for what happened, he uses his Iron Man armor and attacks the terrorists in the village, and in the surrounding area. The world is be-dazzled by the appearance of this new super hero, whom the media dubs "Iron Man". Iron Man begins attacking terrorist outposts all across the Middle East, much to the chagrin on many of the generals in the U.S. military. Rhodes is ordered to track down and arrest Iron Man, but is torn between his duty and his friendship with Stark. Rhodes then decides to try and speak with Tony about the situation in order to try and get him to give up being Iron Man. At the same time, Hammer becomes enraged at Iron Man's exploits in the Middle East against the terrorist cells, who he had been illegally funding for financial gain. Deducing that Stark and Iron Man are one and the same, he sends Taskmaster to eliminate Iron Man. Taskmaster infiltrates Stark Tower in New York City once again and kidnaps Pepper Potts and Edwin Jarvis. When Stark returns home, Masters warns him that he will slay Potts and Jarvis and blow up Stark Tower by de-stabilizing the arc reactor underneath the building. Determined to rescue Potts and Jarvis, Stark battles Masters on the rooftop of Stark Tower. Masters eventually outmaneuvers and overpowers Stark in combat, holding him down, preparing to kill him. However, Rhodes, who had arrived to ask Stark to give up the armor. However, when he notices Masters attempting to kill Tony, he steps in and tries to fight back, but is wounded in the process. Enraged, Stark takes their battle deep into the sub-levels of the tower. Stark then overpowers and brutalizes Masters, preparing to kill him after recognizing him as the man who killed his father. However, Jarvis convinces him otherwise, instead turning Masters over to the authorities and pressuring him to fess up to his crimes and to Hammer's involvement. A week later, Stark learns that Hammer has bought his way out of prosecution, and intends to reveal his secret identity in order to legally testify. Potts, Jarvis, and Rhodes convince him otherwise, stating that they will get Hammer one day. Just not now. Stark soon hears of a man causing an artificial snowstorm in Midtown and suits up as Iron Man to go stop him, encouraged by his friends. In the post-credits scene, in New Jersey, Professor Charles Xavier recruits 5 mutant students into his school for Gifted Arts. He tells them that their work has just begun. Trivia * General Fang is an obscure villain who was originally an enemy of the Hulk and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #5. * Iron Man rapidly attacking terrorists in the Middle East is intended to be a modern-day update to his constant battles against Communism in China and Russia in his early '60's appearances.